¿Qué es un gamusino?
by tel-yuu
Summary: El niño le pregunta a su padre que es un gamusino y este empieza recordar el día que lo descubrió.


Hola he vuelto. ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡A que si! Demasiado pronto, ¿Eh? Es lo que tiene estar enparanoiada todo el día. Las Vacaciones. Si a os falta poco para disfrutarlas. ¿Qué porque he hecho esto? Nada que un día me dio por pensar en los gamusinos y no pasó a más. Y el otro día me dio por escribirlo. ¡Ah! ¿Os preguntáis que es un gamusino?

G**amusino** es un animal imaginario que se utiliza en varias regiones de España, Portugal y Cuba para gastar diversas bromas, tanto a niños como a cazadores, pescadores novatos o excursionistas. By Wikipedia

Argumento: El niño le pregunta a su padre que es un gamusino y este empieza recordar el día que lo descubrió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es un gamusino?<strong>

Una mata de pelo plateada correteaba desde el interior de la casa hasta el jardín trasero. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en una sombra entre los árboles. Sonrió y fue gritando hacia allí. Encontró a su papi sentado bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Estaba leyendo un libro, cual escondió al instante. Se acerco a él con ojitos de no haber roto un plato. Se sentó frente a él sin decir nada y lo observo en silencio como esperando una recompensa o algo parecido.

El hombre suspiro fastidiado. Le había molestado en plena lectura, justo en el momento más interesante. Intuía las malas intenciones del chiquillo y tambien que ha hecho o esta apunto de preguntarle. Como venganza despeino al crio. Lo aupó y lo sentó en su regazo.

**-¿Qué has hecho?** –Le pregunto con serenidad.- ¿**Te ha dicho mama que vengas aquí?** – El pequeño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.- **Mmm… Suelta esa pregunta.**

-**He ido a ver qué hacia mama** – Pone morritos medio mosqueado.- **y me ha dicho que vaya a cazar un gamusino. Papi, ¿Qué es un gamusino?** – Al fin soltó la pregunta.- **También se lo he preguntado a mama, pero me ha dicho que se lo pregunte a Pikachu. ¿Quién es Pikachu?**

-**Mmm…**- Alzo la vista al cielo.- **Pikachu, ¿No? Es como me llama mama…, a veces.**

**-¡Oh!-** Exclamo.- **¿Y el gamusino? ¿Qué es?**

-**Déjame pensar.-** La mente del mayor voló muy lejos, unos cuantos años atrás.

Se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, sentado bajo la sombra del viejo roble. La casa no existía en aquella época. Aun así observaba como una hermosa mujer buscaba algo entre los matorrales. Le entro tal curiosidad que se acerco a ella. Le dio un pequeño toquecito en el hombro para que le hiciera caso. Esta pego un brinco asustada. Le arreo un golpe por hacer eso. Acto seguido le tapo la boca y le señalo un punto en el bosque. No lo entendía. Ahí no había nada. No sentía ninguna presencia. Se extraño. ¿Qué está vigilando? Quito la mano de ella de su boca. Temía preguntárselo. No quería llevarse otro golpe y más fuerte.

-**¿Qué andas buscando? **– Le pregunto en voz baja.

**-¡Sssh!-** Le ando callar.- **Un gamusino.**

**-¡Un gamusino!-** Exclamo extrañado. Se le escucho por todo el bosque. Pues algunos pájaros salieron volando de sus nidos.

-**¡Calla Pikachu!- **Fue la primera vez que le llamo así. Le riño y golpeo otra vez.- **Ya lo has espantado.**

Se fue cabreada. Por el camino iba pataleando arbusto o piedra que veía. Él la siguió. Le preocupaba esa extraña actitud por cazar esa criatura inexistente. También era debido a su curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería esa criatura? Seguro ella lo sabía y no se lo quería decir. Aunque él no debía mostrar su curiosidad.

Ella lo noto al instante. Se paro y giro. Él se choco contra ella desequilibrándolo un poco. Se agarro a ella para no caer. Le había pillado desprevenido. Se quedo sin respiración. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la tuvo tan cerca. Sus labios se rozaban pero sin llegar al beso. El problema era su molesta mascara.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Le pregunta asustada.

-**Nada.-** No dejaba de mirar a sus ojos.- **Pero… ¿Qué es un gamusino?**

No lo contesto. La atención de ella se desvió algún punto tras él. Sus ojos echaban chispas y su sonrisa le dejo tonto.

**-¡Un gamusino!-** Señalo tras él.- **¡Mira! ¡Mira!**

Por desgracia, más bien por curiosidad, se separo de ella lentamente. Le gustaba estar pegado a ella. Miro hacia donde señalaba a regañadientes. Seguía sin ver nada. Se fijo mejor en el arbusto. Empezó a moverse. Lo miro a ella sorprendido. Ahí había algo vivo. Pensó en un animalito y si sería la criatura que ella decía.

-**¡Ve! **–Le empujo.- **¡Cógelo!-** Le insistía.- **Yo no me atrevo. Igual me muerde.**

-**Está bien,-** Suspiro y se encogió de hombros.- **iré.**

Camino despacio para no espantar al bicho. Mientras se acercaba, la miraba de reojo. Tenía la sensación que ella iba salir corriendo. La hizo señas para que se acercara. Ella se negó rotundamente. Parecía tener miedo. Ella se alejo un poco. Saco un kunai y siguió acercándose con sigilo. Del arbusto salía ruidos raros. Alargo el brazo hacia el arbusto y agarro algo blandito y suave. Pareció escuchar un gruñido. En cuanto alzo el brazo, descubrió la verdad. Era uno de sus Ninkens. Era el más pequeño de todos ellos. Encarno una ceja y dirigió su mirada a ella. Ella se estaba tronchando de risa. No lo entendía. Eso era un gamusino, su perro. El pequeño can se humedeció su nariz y volvió a gruñir.

-**Kakashi,** -Llamo el can a su dueño.- **creo que te ha tomado el pelo. Yo no soy un gamusino.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-** Le pregunta intrigado.- **Además, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**Soy su señuelo.-** La señala con la patita.- **Ella planeo la pequeña broma. También tenía curiosidad de ver qué cara ponías. **

**-Sera… - **Mascullo y maldijo para sus adentros.

Dejo al perro en el suelo. Guardo el Kunai y Bufo fastidiado. Ella había huido. Salió corriendo tras ella. Se vengaría por hacerle eso.

El crio miraba a su padre asustado. Su risa de ese momento no le gustaba. Tampoco se le había escuchado. Le dio un tironcito en la manga. El mayor volvió en sí. Recordó al instante que varios mese después nació una pequeña personita ruidosa.

-**Papi ya has pensado.-** Le enseñaba sus dientecillos.- **¿Qué es un gamusino?**

-**Jaja.-** Se rio un poco y volvió a despeinar al chiquillo.- **Tu madre te ha tomado el pelo.**

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos. Hizo pucheros y se levanto de un salto. Se dio media vuelta. Pego una pequeña patada al suelo y corrió hacia la casa.

-¡**MAMIIIIIIIII!-** Gritaba al entrar a la casa.

Así pues, el pobre hombre volvió a su lectura mientras recordaba su dulce venganza.


End file.
